


Questionable Duties

by greenteaduck



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gets sprayed by a mysterious plant on an away mission and it falls on McCoy to help out. (aka sex pollen fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Duties

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory sex pollen fic! No warnings except for the usual consent issues found in all sex pollen fics.  
> No spoilers for STID although Carol is in it so it is post-STID.

The transporter whirled to life, lighting up as the away team materialized in front of McCoy and the various other personnel who had come to receive the party. The class M planet that they had just been beamed from was supposed to be just a quick stop before moving on to their real mission. However, McCoy had learned that nothing ever went as planned when it came to _The Enterprise_ and her crew. At the debriefing earlier, Kirk had assured McCoy it would only be a little observation task and he would be back on the ship within an hour to write his report to Starfleet about the planet.

That was all.

McCoy sighed when he had gotten the comm that the away team had been beamed back up only minutes after arriving on the planet’s surface. It really had been the ‘quick stop’ that Kirk had promised but McCoy was pretty sure that this wasn’t a good thing judging by the stress in Scotty’s voice over the comm. McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose as he left sickbay, medkit in tow. He was tired of Kirk parading around planets only to get his ass kicked by whatever unknown natural forces he met on the surface.

The team appeared relatively unharmed much to McCoy’s relief. The two security personnel looked fine--which was a fucking miracle--however, Kirk was swaying on his feet and Carol Marcus, who had gone with them to the planet, was cautiously moving away from him. McCoy rushed onto the transporter pad once Mr. Scott had given the ‘all clear’ that there were no transporter malfunctions.

“We’re fine,” Carol said as McCoy brought his tricorder out. “But the Captain was sprayed by a plant and appears to be...” She gestured at Kirk and then gave a sort of shrug, helping him settle on the ground as his knees gave way. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what’s happening exactly.”

McCoy focused on Kirk who was red in the face and continuously groaning. “What was it you were saying this morning, Jim? Something about this just being a quick trip? That there was nothing to be worried about?” McCoy goaded at him but Kirk didn’t take the bait. His eyes were shut tight and McCoy ceased his tricorder from hovering around him for a moment. “Jim?” McCoy tilted his own head to look at Kirk closely.

The blush was creeping to Kirk’s ears quickly and there was a sheen of sweat on his brow. His nostrils flared as he looked at McCoy to reveal blown out pupils; they were out of focused and slightly confused. “Jim?” McCoy reached a hand out to feel Kirk’s forehead, forgetting about his tricorder readings.

The moment his fingers touched Kirk’s skin, Kirk released a loud, drawn out moan. McCoy nearly jumped back at how pornographic the noise was. Kirk’s eyes closed again and his mouth stayed open as he panted. “Shit...,” he bit out as he reached a hand down to palm himself through his pants.

“Jim!” McCoy shouted at his oversexed Captain. He hadn’t noticed the erection before but the tricorder had, beeping at Kirk’s accelerated heart rate. It was like Kirk didn’t even know anyone was there, he was so caught up in feeling himself through the fabric and his head fell back as he breathed raggedly through his mouth. “Dammit!” McCoy swore as Kirk’s orgasm hit.

Kirk panted loudly and his chin fell to his chest as if he were somehow exhausted from a single, if amazingly powerful, orgasm.

McCoy knew that Kirk had some weird kinks, and exhibitionism was most likely one of them, but somehow the idea that Kirk, a _Captain_ , would jerk himself off in front of the crew in the transporter bay seemed a little over the top. Even for him. Kirk continued to breathe heavily and McCoy moved in closer to inspect him. He spotted a substance on the man dusting Kirk’s shirt and face. It shimmered in the light and McCoy lifted his tricorder to it.

The machine failed to recognise what it was and McCoy scowled. “Get Sulu to take a look at this,” he said as he gestured to Kirk’s shirt, not wanting to touch the stuff. “And tell Chapel to prepare a quarantine zone in sick bay.”

“Bones...” Kirk grasped at McCoy’s sleeve, drawing McCoy’s attention back to his face. He looked as if he was about to say something but all that came out was a whine and he shut his mouth so quickly his teeth clicked.

McCoy searched Kirk’s face for what he was trying to communicate. His eyes were hazy from arousal but McCoy could spot traces of confusion and fear. Kirk held onto McCoy tighter and McCoy nodded back in understanding.

“I’ll stay with you.”

***

The nurses had prepared a corner bed for Kirk in sickbay, away from the other patients. McCoy noticed the way Kirk glanced lustfully at the medical staff and he dragged Kirk faster towards his biobed. After they were settled into the quarantine zone, a nurse came by to change Kirk into a hospital gown but McCoy decided against anyone getting too close. He took it upon himself to take Kirk’s clothes off, tossing the shirt to the side to be brought to Sulu to analyze the pollen, and then moved on to remove Kirk’s undershirt.

“I can do it,” Kirk gasped out. He pushed McCoy’s hand away but when they touched, his mouth went slack and he pressed in closer. “ _Please_.” 

McCoy wasn’t sure if Kirk was referring to taking his own clothes off still or something else entirely. He knocked Kirk’s hand to the side and said, “Dammit, Jim. Just let me finish.” He removed Kirk’s undershirt and disposed of it in the Hazardous Waste Bin--better safe than sorry. McCoy noted the flush on Kirk’s chest and the sweat on his skin but tried not to linger too long. He lowered himself onto his knees and heard Kirk suck down a breath. The boots came off easily but he hesitated for a second before moving onto the next step.

Kirk bit his lip when McCoy went for his pants.

“Relax, kid,” McCoy grumbled as he tugged the pants off Kirk’s hips. Kirk did _not_ relax though.He licked around his mouth and thrust into McCoy’s hands. It was a little unnerving if McCoy was going to be honest with himself and he froze. After all their years together, he had never been the target of Kirk’s attention when it came to looking for a sexual partner. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to believe that there was any sort of ‘hidden feelings’ behind Kirk’s actions while under the effects of the pollen. As much as McCoy may have wanted that to be the case.

McCoy shucked Kirk’s pants off quickly, revealing come drying between his Captain’s legs and McCoy swallowed at the sight. Next he moved to take Kirk’s underwear off--as it seemed to make the most sense if they were going to sterilize the area completely. And it wasn’t as if he’d never seen Kirk naked before but the Captain was already sporting another growing erection and his eyes were anything but innocent as he watched McCoy having an internal battle.

“Jim, take your underwear off and put your gown on,” McCoy instructed, standing up and leaving Kirk to do the rest himself.

Kirk nodded. “Yeah, of course.” His voice was breathy though. He pulled his underwear down until McCoy could see dark blond pubic hair and then Kirk paused, reaching his other hand down to cup himself through the soiled material. He gasped at the contact before shimmying the rest of the way out of them. McCoy looked away as if he was completely disinterested, having realised he was staring. “You done now?” he asked after a minute had passed. He turned his head back to see Kirk dressed in his hospital gown but with an impressive tent in the thin fabric.

McCoy sighed and took a seat beside Kirk’s biobed to check the readings. “Alright, just lie down and—”

Kirk interrupted by taking a spot on McCoy’s lap. “Bones,” he mewled as he slipped a hand under the gown to pump at his dick. “I’m sorry, I just...”

 _Jesus Christ!_ McCoy was hypnotized by the movement of Kirk’s hand and heaved out a breath as he felt his own arousal growing. “C’mon, stop that!” McCoy pushed Kirk onto the bed and held him down by his shoulders. Kirk whined at the lack of contact and McCoy wished the quarantine area was soundproof.

Nurses were passing by with concerned looks and McCoy waved them off from getting too close. He turned Kirk onto his stomach so that he could rub himself against the mattress, which he did enthusiastically. McCoy knew it was a poor substitute for a warm body but at least it would give Kirk some friction.

Kirk came just as loudly as he had the first time and McCoy rolled his eyes. There was an edge of hurt when Kirk whispered, “Bones...” in a weak voice. 

It was going to be a long night.

***

“Sulu is taking samples of the pollen but it appears that time is the only cure, currently,” Spock informed McCoy from the safety behind the plastic curtain.

McCoy scrubbed a hand over his face. “I gave Jim a sedative but it hasn’t stopped or lessened the amount of times he’s ejaculated. Also I believe that the pollen may have affected his mental state. In a similar way to how alcohol will dull a human's sense of control."

Spock raised a brow. “How so, Doctor?”

“He’s can’t control himself when it comes to finding a sexual partner. His only goal is to achieve orgasm as many times as possible.” McCoy thought back to how Kirk had sat on his lap and tried to jack off on top of him. McCoy was pretty sure that Kirk wouldn’t push himself on a friend.The Captain was an ass, sometimes, but he always made sure his partners gave consent.

“I fail to see how this is different from the Captain’s usual habits.”

“Yeah, okay, hardy-har-har.” McCoy groaned, “Just comm me when you have something new, Commander.”

Spock turned on his heel and made his way back to the bridge. McCoy watched him leave and then settled back into his chair beside Kirk’s bed. Kirk was understandably tuckered out after coming six times since being back on board _The Enterprise_. Even though his eyelids were drooping closed, there was still a hunger in his look as he peered over at McCoy, hips moving leisurely against the bed.

McCoy scowled and pretended to check the display above the biobed.

He was pissed at Kirk. McCoy wanted to take care of him but he also kind of wanted to punch him in the face. He’d always had a fondness for Kirk that had moved into something more as time went on and the years flew by. But McCoy didn’t make friends very easily and he was eternally thankful for Kirk’s company during a dark time in his life. So as much as McCoy wanted Kirk, he knew that it was probably a horrible idea and McCoy was way too fragile to lose his only friend. Kirk had always been a cad and McCoy wasn’t sure if he, himself, would be able to handle a relationship that was so inconsistent after a marriage that had left him so broken. So McCoy was irritated. He didn’t like that the only time Kirk looked at him as a potential lover was when he was inebriated by some freaky space plant.

Kirk stirred beside him and shuddered as he again ejaculated. McCoy reached over to grab the cup of water on the bedside table and guided it towards Kirk’s mouth. Although McCoy was still angry at Kirk, for something that really wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t stop caring for him. As Kirk drank, McCoy pushed his gloved fingers through Kirk’s hair, matted with sweat.

“You think you can manage some food, Jim?” he asked.

Kirk gave a dull nod. “Hell yeah.”

***

Even though Kirk was being absolutely wrecked with orgasms every few hours, he was still desperately trying to hold himself back from pouncing on the closest hot blooded thing. His eyes would trail over to McCoy every now and then but he kept to himself. He saw Kirk beginning to look the nurses up and down after nearly thirteen hours in quarantine and that was when McCoy decided to send Kirk into his office. The pollen didn’t seem to be an airborne disease, seeing as McCoy was still not infected, so it seemed safe to move him. The quarantine area would do little to keep Kirk away from everyone else but McCoy’s office had a lock on the door, a couch and a cot so he decided they would go there for the night.

They went quickly to the office from the quarantine zone when all of the other patients had been moved a safe distance away. But Kirk never made an attempt to break free from McCoy's hold and instead stayed glued to his side. As McCoy shut the door behind them, Kirk leaped onto the sofa and looked as if he was searching for the best way to rub himself up against it. Normally McCoy would have warned, “Don’t you _dare_ hump my couch,” but when Kirk looked at him with the saddest blue eyes (almost black with the pupils being blown to such an unnatural size) and whined pathetically, his throat sore, McCoy just gave him a curt nod and left him to grab the supplies he would need to keep Kirk locked up in the office.

“Doctor.”

McCoy turned with his medkit filled with hyposprays and bottles of water to see Spock standing close by. “Commander.”

“How is the Captain doing?”

“Well, so far your whole wait-it-out theory is proving to be filled with shit,” McCoy snarled. A muscle in Spock’s jaw twitched, perhaps in annoyance but also probably because this news only increased his worry for Kirk. McCoy sighed. “Sorry, Spock. It’s been a rough kind of day.”

“Indeed it has, Doctor,” Spock responded. “How is Jim’s mental state?”

It was easy to tell when Spock was worried; and when he said ‘Jim’, McCoy knew the poor half-Vulcan was pretty worried.

“He hasn’t tried to jump me again,” McCoy admitted.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Earlier when you were referring to the pollen altering his state of mind, you were referring to his attempt to...”

“Fuck me.”

“Have sexual relations with you,” Spock finished and McCoy rolled his eyes. “That led you to believe that his mind had been affected by the plant? He hadn’t done that before?”

McCoy felt his face flush and pushed by Spock to head to his office. “I don’t know what you thought was happening between the Captain and I but _please_ keep it to yourself.”

“I did not mean to insinuate--” Spock stopped himself from completing the sentence and followed McCoy across sickbay. “I meant that perhaps this is not enough evidence to prove that the pollen has affects on his mental state. Was it only you that he tried to have relations with?”

“I’ve been the only one with him since this thing began.”

They entered the office and McCoy stomped towards his desk, not giving Kirk even a glance. There was no merit to anything Spock was saying. McCoy wasn’t special, Kirk would fuck anyone if they allowed him. 

He turned to give Spock a piece of his mind, only to be cut short as Kirk snuck up behind the doctor, arms wrapping around the warm body and running his nose along McCoy’’s neck. Spock stood stock still in front of them and Kirk began to dry hump McCoy’s ass, soft noises falling from Kirk’s lips at finally having his way.

McCoy picked up a bottle of water and threw its contents in Kirk’s face.

Kirk shook his head and clung tighter, hips moving fast. “Dammit, Jim!” McCoy barked and tore the Captain off. Kirk whined when the friction was gone, hips bucking uselessly in the air. 

Spock’s face was green with embarrassment. “Excuse me, Doctor. I am needed elsewhere.”

Well, that was one way to get rid of him.

***

Kirk’s control was getting worse as time went by.

McCoy stayed away from him, sitting behind his desk and choosing to do paperwork. He didn’t like the way Kirk leered at him so openly. But Kirk needed some medical help soon judging by how painfully red his cock was as he stroked it. McCoy gave Kirk some lubrication but he really wanted to run the dermal regenerator over him to make sure the chafing wasn’t too serious. Kirk’s hips bucked into the air and his right hand was placed beneath his body. Obviously Kirk had decided to get a little imaginative, using the lube to help him play with his ass. McCoy tried to ignore the the lustful sounds when Kirk’s fingers found his prostate. After that he came pretty much instantaneously and proceeded to fall into a boneless mess.

“Bones...?” Kirk whispered from his spot on the couch a few minutes later.

“Yeah, Jim?”

“Thanks for staying with me.”

McCoy scoffed. “As if I had a choice, being the Chief Medical Officer of this damned ship and all.” Kirk raised a thick eyebrow until McCoy sighed out, “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

Kirk chuckled and stretched out on the couch, his dick flopping against his stomach. The gown had been thrown to the side at some point, leaving Kirk completely naked. McCoy walked over to sit by his patient and began to run his tricorder over him. 

“How’s it looking, Doc?” The flirtatious tone crept back into Kirk’s voice and McCoy felt the irritation begin to rise again. 

“You’re still a horndog,” he said with a growl but gave Kirk a pitying look. “Do you wanna try going to bed?”

Kirk’s tongue swiped along his lip and he shivered in anticipation.

“To sleep, I mean,” McCoy clarified in a stern tone. “You can take the bed.”

“What about you?”

That was a bit more of a problem. The couch would need to be burned after the way Kirk had treated it today and the chair by the desk was not an option. “I’ve got some work to do...” McCoy muddled it over in his mind and figured this would only end one way. He didn’t want Kirk picking the lock in the night and figured it was his duty as CMO to sacrifice himself for the good of the crew. “I’ll stay on the cot with you til you go to sleep. So don’t try anything, got it?”

Kirk grinned. “If I do I can just blame the sex plant.”

The comment only made McCoy want to punch Kirk again.

***

McCoy awoke when he felt the bed begin to rock a little. He had fallen asleep while reading the PADD he had brought with him to bed, which was now sitting on the floor. With sleepy eyes, he watched Kirk try to push his lust away, his legs tangling and his hands clutching the blanket tightly. A muffled noise escaped Kirk’s mouth and when it became a tired string of mewls, McCoy couldn’t take it. The doctor tentatively stuck a leg out towards Kirk and murmured, “Get it out of your system, Jim.” Kirk’s eyes opened to look at the offering and then he shoved his face into the pillow, shaking his head. McCoy pushed his knee up against Kirk’s erection and then guided it in between his thighs. Kirk practically came right then. 

“B-Bones,” Kirk rubbed himself against McCoy’s thigh before he began to push against it with his hands. “No, I can’t-can... I won’t.”

McCoy pulled Kirk against him and he breathed heavily onto his neck, mouth hanging open and practically drooling. “C’mon,” McCoy said, urging him on by pushing his leg up further against Kirk’s groin. He did his best to put on a voice that was dripping with sex and not completely sleep deprived. “C’mon, baby. Come for me.”

Kirk couldn’t hold back.

He tucked an ankle around McCoy’s leg and was trying to wedge it further against his cock somehow, which was a physical impossibility as far as McCoy could tell. Kirk’s breath came out ragged and it made McCoy’s own cock harden. Shit, he needed this to end fast. He gave Kirk what he needed, pressing his leg up and making Kirk stop for a moment to savour the sensation as he shivered and then began to move furiously. McCoy tried to focus on something else but the rickety cot was moving with Kirk’s gyrations and his walls were so bare that they offered no distraction. There was nothing to focus on except for Kirk riding his leg like some overgrown dog in heat. Kirk’s breath was being sucked down in gulps and he was biting McCoy’s neck while rutting frantically. McCoy turned his eyes to Kirk and, fuck, he was gorgeous. His eyes were slightly open and McCoy could only spot a ring of blue. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink even in the dark room and his stomach muscles tightened, showing off Kirk’s perfectly toned body. McCoy fought the urge to nip at those pink nipples he’d fantasized about since their days back at the Academy.

Kirk latched his teeth down on McCoy’s neck until he broke skin and McCoy barked out in pain. He barely noticed Kirk was coming until he felt the sticky, warmth between their bodies as Kirk emptied himself. Kirk’s hips slowed and he licked McCoy’s wound.

“I’m sorry,” Kirk said once he could manage it. “I didn’t—”

“It’s okay,” McCoy grumbled. He glanced up to see Kirk looking red faced and maybe even a little shameful. McCoy placed a hand on Kirk’s cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong as my Captain and I did this to _help_ you as your doctor.”

Kirk shuffled away from McCoy’s hand but couldn’t last for long, needing the press of another person. “I didn’t hear ‘friend’ anywhere in that,” Kirk played it off with a tiny smile but the nip at McCoy’s hand was harder than it needed to be and it was obvious that the omission was bothering him. Kirk licked the bite though before gently gnawing on McCoy’s thumb.

“Needy bastard,” McCoy groused, turning away from him.

Kirk held on tight from behind and pressed his face into McCoy’s neck. “I’m sorry, Bones.”

***

It was 0800 hours the next time McCoy woke up. Five hours had passed since Kirk had last had an incident and, with Kirk wrapped around him, it was clear that he wasn’t hard right now. It was the most at peace McCoy had seen him since this whole ordeal. McCoy heaved a sigh of relief and immediately began to think of the paperwork that he hadn’t ended up doing the night before. He pulled himself gently from Kirk’s grasp and went to sit by his desk.

After a few hours had passed, Kirk still hadn’t woken or had any wet dreams. His chest was rising up and down steadily as he breathed, so he wasn’t dead. Maybe the pollen really had just run its course? But Kirk was exhausted and McCoy wondered if it had all just caught up to him. He moved from his desk to run the tricorder over his Captain. Sure enough there was no trace of the alien pollen.

McCoy returned to his desk and pressed a button on his computer. “Lieutenant Sulu.”

There was only a slight pause until Sulu appeared on the screen. His hair was mussed and it looked as if he had slept with his head on his arms, judging the by the imprint of the uniform on his cheek. “Sulu here,” the lieutenant responded while stifling a yawn. He then seemed to waken up a bit as he said quickly, “How’s Kirk doing?”

McCoy looked back over at the cot where Kirk was snoring softly. “The pollen is no longer in his system.”

“Really?” Sulu looked at his microscope and then scratched his head. “From what I can tell so far, this is a parasite that fed off Kirk’s adrenaline causing him to... climax until it completely drained Kirk dry.”

“Not stopping until it finally exhausted him?”

“Or killed him, more likely,” Sulu said.

“Do you think with him being asleep the parasite may have thought Kirk was dead?”

“Unlikely...” Sulu typed on his computer with a confused expression. “Was Kirk in contact with any new substances?”

McCoy leaned back in his chair. “I brought him into my office, away from the main sick bay. He was on the cot though which is really no different from the bed he was on earlier.” He went back to put his elbows on his desk. “Is it possible that it died of exposure? Maybe once it was out of the sterile quarantined environment it died of germs? The parasite wasn’t airborne or else I would have it. Maybe it just couldn’t survive?”

Sulu looked at the sample under his microscope and then left all of a sudden, returning back to the screen with Kirk’s soiled shirt. “I think you’re right, Doctor,” Sulu said as he took a swab to the shirt and put it under the microscope. “The lab is sterile but the shirt wasn’t in the lab—it was in my quarters. The parasite on the shirt appears to be gone but the ones under the microscope are still alive.”

McCoy couldn’t believe that it was finally over and leaned back in his chair, finally able to relax. 

“It’s your office where the Captain was being kept?”

“Yup.”

“Man, it must be filthy in there,” Sulu said with a playful smile on his lips. “Or else you’ve got some serious McCoy cooties.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “That will be all, Mr. Sulu.”

***

After a couple of hours, and a _strong_ cup of coffee later, McCoy noticed Kirk was finally beginning to stir. “Good morning, buttercup,” McCoy greeted as Kirk rolled up tighter into the blanket. “Welcome to the land of the living.”

“Ugh,” Kirk groaned. “I feel like I fucked a rose bush all night.”

McCoy couldn’t help but snort at the comment. “I’ve got coffee over here if you want some.”

That seemed to wake Kirk right up. He rolled off the cot and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, slithering over to the desk. McCoy handed him a mug and Kirk clutched it tightly with blanket covered hands, breathing in deeply. “So am I cured now?” he asked after ingesting nearly all the coffee McCoy had on hand.

“Yup, and cleared for duty.”

“Really? So it did just disappeared?"

“Actually it appears moving you from the sterile environment was what did it in.”

“Twas McCoy germs that killed the beast.” Kirk winked and then pursed his lips. “Listen, Bones,” Kirk said in a more serious voice. McCoy raised an eyebrow and hoped that would be enough to scare Kirk from saying whatever it was that he was thinking about (of course, McCoy's scare tactics never worked on Kirk). Because if Kirk was going to apologise for jizzing all over McCoy’s knee last night then McCoy was going to have to actually punch him. Which he didn’t want to do, being Kirk’s friend and also the one responsible for stitching him up. “About everything--”

“Don’t, Jim,” McCoy spoke before Kirk could say another word.

“What?”

“Don’t apologise for last night. You were under the influence of a strange plant and you couldn’t control your actions.”

“Well, yeah.” Kirk rubbed the back of his neck. “But, I mean, I had some control--”

“Yeah, points for not hitting on any of the nurses.”

Kirk’s face screwed up into a sour look. “Stop interrupting! Bones, I’m trying--”

“I get it. You were sick yesterday, let’s forget about it.” McCoy was being overly hostile but he did not want to deal with this first thing in the morning. Or ever. “It was the equivalent of a drunk make out session. I was the closest human being and your only option. We’re still friends. Done.”

Kirk balked. “Wait... ‘Closest human being’? You think I wouldn’t hit on you unless I was high on some sort of space pollen?” 

McCoy growled and turned back to his PADD. “That’s exactly what I think, kid.”

Despite McCoy’s attempt to avoid confrontation, Kirk released a frustrated noise and went around McCoy’s desk. He spun McCoy’s chair to face him and placed his hands on McCoy’s armrests, effectively locking him in place. Kirk’s eyes were an icy blue as he spoke, “I remember everything I did. This was not some fling. I.. I came on to you because I couldn’t control myself around you.”

McCoy was wide eyed before he returned to his original skepticism, his lip curling. “What about when Spock walked in? You attacked me like you were a buck in rutting season. You couldn’t ‘control’ yourself then?”

“Are you serious? Spock is kind of ridiculously attractive and, plus, his body heat.”

“He did look pretty turned on when you tried to take me from behind...” McCoy smirked.

“Really?” Kirk looked ecstatic but stopped preening when McCoy glared at him. “I’m kidding, Bones!”

“Stop it, you ass.”

Kirk smiled and sat himself down on top of McCoy’s desk. He casually brushed McCoy’s bangs from his forehead and McCoy couldn’t help but be soothed by it. The last twelve hours or so had been hell and he was glad to have his best friend back. “You’re serious then?” McCoy asked and took Kirk’s wrist. “And don’t play with my hair.”

“Yeah, I’m serious, Bones,” Kirk said with a finishing touch to the impressive cowlick he had created. The blanket Kirk had sheltered himself in earlier, had slid down so that it now pooled around his waist and McCoy couldn’t stop looking at that body. “We cool now?” Kirk asked, tilting his head to peer at McCoy.

“Just about.” He stood up and slid a hand under Kirk’s arm. Kirk looked at him with those big blue eyes and grinned when McCoy brought him in close for a kiss. It was ridiculous that after everything that they’d done over the past several hours that this felt like the most intimate thing that had happened. Kirk hummed into the kiss and McCoy was glad that it was only him that had Kirk making those noises. There were no freaky space plants or whatever, it was just them. He chased the bitter coffee taste with his tongue and scowled when Kirk playfully bit at his bottom lip when they pulled apart. “Would you like to take this back to the cot?” McCoy asked in a seductive whisper.

“That cot has seen more action than the bed in my dorm room back at the academy.”

"That is definitely not true. I was your roommate, trust me.”

Kirk laughed and then went in for another round of kissing, leading them to the cot. McCoy pulled away and held up a finger. "Hold on, I should probably tell Spock that you're okay now."

“Maybe I should ask him to join us one night as well...?”

McCoy growled, before removing the towel from Kirk entirely. “Don’t you even think about it," he said with a bite to Kirk's shoulder and they both toppled on to the filthy cot.

He could talk to Spock later.


End file.
